Time and again
by Arcane Charmcaster
Summary: Follow Lena Oxton A.K.A. Tracer as she rises to become the hero the world knows and loves. (Kind of like an origin) UPDATES AT LEAST EVERY TWO WEEKS BUT MOST LIKELY EVERY WEEK ON SUNDAYS. Rating will go up to M eventually. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Time and again**

Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this little intro chapter. Also please keep in mind this will not be my style of writing for future chapters, i only used this kind because it's an intro chapter. Another thing I feel I need to say before anyone gets the wrong idea, this fic will not be focusing on the ww2 era, it will actually be based in the overwatch era (they never really said what year the game is set in. If you have any ideas for the time leave a comment or pm me. If not...well i'll just pick the year myself) my guess would be a little after or before the 3000s. This is also going to be first overwatch fic and only my second ever fic, i plan on updating at least once every two weeks. Hopefully i will reach 50k word count goal.

PS. I DONT OWN OVERWATCH OR ANYTHING BLIZZARD RELATED.

 **Chapter 1: Cavaries Here**

The wailing sound of air raid sirens could be heard all across the burning city of London. The Planes filled the sky, some were trying to defend the city from the hostile invaders. Unfortunately the Germans Luftwaffe was overpowering the British defenders and were succeeding in dropping their presents..

The deadly packages made a whistling sound that steadily got louder as they approached the ground at terminal velocities. The bang that accompanied them when they made contact with the ground was nearly deafening and could be heard for miles, and in some cases shook the very ground.

This is the scene that a 7 year old girl woke up to. She took a nap thinking that when her parents came back from work they could all have a tea party. But instead was awoken by the sound of sirens and explosions.

The little girl could smell the smoke in the house and even her young minds new what that meant, her house was on fire. She ran outside hoping reprieve from the danger. She looked around and took notice of the nightmarish scene of burning buildings and bombs going off in the distance.

When she looked up she nearly fainted right then and there, because coming towards her was 5 german planes flying in a V formation with their bomb doors open. She stood there frozen in fear as the planes with their packages of exploding death came closer and closer. Right as the first set of bombs started to come out of the hatches, a miracle happened. Another plane flying extremely low to the ground swooped up towards the planes while the pilot jumped out, the now pilotless plane slammed into the lead plane from below causing both aircrafts to explode, and the shrapnel of the exploding planes hit the four remaining planes making them play a quick game of follow the leader.

The girl could only gape in awe as the pilot slowly descended towards her with a parachute. When the pilot was about four feet from the ground he decided to detach the chute by hitting the release on his chest rolling back to his feet to lessen the impact. As soon as he came back up he ran towards the girl full on sprinting, slinging the girl over his shoulder not even breaking stride kept on running.

Looking up the girl could see what the pilot was running from, the wreckage of the planes were falling towards where she once stood. She looked at the constantly shifting ground trying to block out all the loud crashing sounds, the ground suddenly got much farther away when the pilot jumped over a burning piece of the plane's wing which had fallen in front of them. They barely made it out from under the falling debri.

When the girl was finally put down they were a few blocks away from her house. She was crying uncontrollably when the pilot put his hand on he shoulder prompting her to look up.

The pilot was wearing a pair of sleek orange tinted goggles, leather aviators jacket with the british flag emblazoned on the right shoulder, and tight fitting orange pants. His voice oddly enough was rather feminine "Don't worry luv cavaries hea" HIs strong accent throwing off the words a bit. After saying that one sentence he ran off and disappeared into the smoke that still filled the streets.

With his disappearance came the voices, they originated from behind the girl so she whirled around so she could see them.

A pair of women were arguing while making their way towards her. "I told ya! Thar be a someone about out here!" said a woman with a very hard Scottish accent

"And i told you there's nothing out here! Your hearing is just that horrid." this one had a crisp british accent.

It wasn't long before they got close enough for them to see the soot covered little girl. When they finally noticed her they rushed over to her and checked her for any injuries.

The Scottish one was the first to speak, "Do ya have a name lass?"

The girl stared at them blankly her mind was still trying to get over the shock from the past few minutes. It took a a couple of seconds for her to register what was being asked,

The small voice of a 7 year old girl could be heard, "L-Lena. Lena O-Oxten."

"Well Lena how bout we get ya inside until we find your parents?" the british one asked. Receiving a nod they led her across the street to the building they came from. General Howard's orphanage was written above the heavy oak doors in big bronze letters.

Ironically enough the place that the pilot dropped her off would end up being the place she called home for the next couple of years.

 **NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO BE AT THE LATEST 11/7/15**

 **ALSO IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE LAST SENTENCE MEANT, IT MEANS HER PARENTS ARE DEAD.**

Well? What did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Either way please leave a Review. Pretty please with like 5,000 rotten cherries. Don't be that guy/girl and read every single chapter without at least leaving a single review. I cannot stress how good it feels when i get a review whether its a critique or a compliment it's nice to hear what you guys think. Also the better I feel the more likely the story will be better. After all you can't improve unless you know what was wrong. If you have any ideas you would like to see implemented in this story then pm me or leave a review. Ps. I will try my best to respond to every review or pm.


	2. Chapter 2: The General and the Orphanage

Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter. If not then too bad! Lol jk but seriously though if you didn't like it please tell me what you don't like and I will do my best to fix it. This chapter will be set in the ww2 era but it will not stay that way so please don't stop reading because it's in the wrong era. I was recently informed that the game takes place only 60 years into the future *Cough* **Demon exe** *Cough* now under normal circumstances I Would try to follow cannon setting as much as I possibly can but it just doesn't make sense in my mind that in only 60 years we are capable of developing the tech that can make an entire city entirely out of hard light projections and make talking gorillas that can beat top scientists. (also the idea that I have in mind for this fan fic wouldn't really feel right if it's only 60 years into the future) So it brings me great sadness to inform you that I will be going off cannon (I know shocking isnt it! I mean really it's not like this a fan fiction or anything!...Right?) when it comes to the time frame. It most likely will be at least a couple hundred years into the future.

 **Demon exe** : Lol thanks for the review! I honestly thought it was more into the future considering the fact that their is an entire city made out of hard light projections and the fact that winston is not only a talking gorilla but a scientist gorilla capable of creating a solution to Lena's time disjointed illness thingy, when no other scientist could figure it out.

 **The pairing is still up in the air, assuming their even will be one (Idk if their will be one or not) But if you have an idea please don't be afraid to tell me and I promise I will consider it...as long as it does not involve Winston or Reinhardt.**

 **Chapter 2: The General and the Orphanage**

It's been an entire year since seven year old Lena Oxtens parents were killed, and in that time period she has stayed at General Howard's Orphanage. Her first couple of months were quite possibly the worst months of her short life, what with her parents death and the fact that none of the kids liked to play with her. That was true at least until a young blonde haired boy named jack decided to cheer her up with a little game of tic tac toe. After that they became fast friend and later on nearly inseparable. Now we find them in the middle of yet another game in the orphanages backyard.

"I got you Jack!" Lena yelled excitedly.

"Nu uh! You missed me!"

"Jack I know I touched your shoulder!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did!"

The pattern continued like this for almost a minute before a caretaker finally decided to intervene "It's just tag, there's no need to argue over something so silly." said a familiar scottish woman with an exasperated tone.

Lena had an expression of horror. "what!? Tag is not silly! Take that back Merida!" A child's belief can sometimes be stronger than that of a grown adults, especially when it has to do with something they like. "Yeah Tag is not silly it's-it's….The opposite of silly!" Jack adding in his own two cents.

"Jack, Lena, tag is a game therefore it is silly." Merida's tone was sweet almost patronizingly sweet. As most kids would react to being talked down to Lena and Jack both exploded at the scottish caretaker.

"Don't talk down on us like we're kids!" Came Lenas furious response.

"Yeah Merida what she sai..." there was a brief pause then Lena felt someone tap her shoulder Lena looked back only to find a confused looking Jack "Um...Lena...aren't we kids?" An awkward silence took place for a few seconds while Lena processed this new information. "...oh yeah, we are aren't we?" she said, an embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips. "Whoops?"

Merida could only sigh in response to their attempts at a comeback. She was about to continue to push her point when the door to that led back into the building opened and a young blonde haired woman came outside "Jack?" her crisp british accent clearly identifying her as a native.

"It wasn't me Carla! I wasn't even near the cabinet I swear!" The boy frantically replied while waving his arms about.

"Um..,O.K. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about. But don't think we won't talk about that later!" she said sternly causing him to gulp audibly. " What I was going to say is that your dad said he would be visiting tomorrow and th-"

She was interrupted by the excited childs screaming "I cant believe it, he's coming to visit tomorrow! Lena you can finally meet my d-"

This time it was he who was interrupted but not by carla ot merida but surprisingly enough by Lena "Calm down Jack! Carla wasn't finished."

Carlas and Merida's faces both had an expression of utter disbelief, they were wondering were the immature ball of energy that was Lena Oxton went to.

But their disbelief was cut short when Lena continued "She was probably gonna lecture us on the silliness of tag." she said this with a deathly serious expression.

Both the adults sighed and muttered something about It being too good to be true. "Th-thank you Lena." she cleared her throat and continued "But that was not what I was going to say. What I was going to say before I was interrupted" she glared yet again at the boy "your dad wanted you to get ready for a trip into the city, and he asked that you bring that friend you were talking about in your letters." She glanced knowingly at Lena.

That simple sentence caused the two children to practically teleport in their haste to get back into the building. Merida and the blonde woman smiled warmly at the back of the kids quickly retreating forms.

The night came around rather slowly for the two kids as their excitement was so great that it seemed to slow down time. And even when it came time to finally sleep they ended up laying in their beds for almost an hour before they finally fell asleep.

Normally an eight year old girls dreamscape would be full of candy, rainbows, getting saved by the prince of some far away land, and the occasional; tea party, luckily or unluckily depending on how you look at it, Lenas dreamscape was full of grand adventures where the hero (Lena obviously) would use weapons of all assortments to save a kingdom, fight dragons, and occasionally saving the prince of a far away land.

But tonight her dream wasn't any of those, no tonight her dream was one of her favorite, yet least recurring dream, she was flying.

She wasn't flying using some form of magic or super power but rather her own skills as a pilot. Her plane was a true masterpiece and her skills were second to none after all she was "Tracer" the best british pilot credited with taking on over a thousand planes by herself and winning without so much as a scratch on her plane.

"spinny dial thingies...looking good. Ammo for the guns...full?..." She mumbled to herself "...Hmm i'm gonna have to change that." now smirking after thinking of all the people she was going to save with those bullets.

"Tracer? Can you hear me?" Her headset crackled with an american woman's voice.

"Yeah Diana I can hear ya loud and clear."

"Good, good, where are you anyway? I wasn't able to reach you earlier."

"Oh sorry about that, my headset broke earlier and I had to fix it while flying." She had a smug smile on her face as she said this.

"Wow! Tracer you are so cool! I wish I could be like you!" Her voice was filled with awe and envy.

Chuckling she responded "Oh don't worry you can be, as long as you believe in yourself." Her voice was strong and confident when she said this.

"R-really? You actually think I can do it?...But i'm just a girl." That last part came out as little more than a whisper.

An angry look marred her once perfect face "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU ARE EVERY BIT AS CAPABLE AS ANY MAN!" She took a calming breath before continuing "Look Diana You need remember that you can do anything that a man can do as long as you actually give it a real try. And if you don't believe me than all you need to do is look at me, after all i am the one of if not the best pilot alive right now."

"Y-yeah you're right I a can do anything a man can do! Thanks Tracer, you're the best!" her voice growing more confident with each word. Their was a slight click on tracer headset indicating the transmission was turned off.

After a few minutes of flying over the countryside and enjoying the view the headset once again came alive "Um Tracer?" Diana's voice came through the headset yet again but this time sounding hesitant.

"Yeah?" Tracer wasn't really sure what else to say.

"Ikindaforgottotellyouthatthefourth-"

"Diana slow down." Her incoherent rambling was interrupted by Tracers commanding voice

"Sorry" She said in a sheepish tone. "I forgot to tell you that the fourth battalion was ambushed and asked for your help." The headset once again clicked indicating she hung up.

It took a few moment for Tracer to process what Diana said, and when she did she face palmed muttering something about airheaded blondes, while turning around and heading towards the fourths location.

When her plane finally got to the fourths last location she was greeted with the image of perhaps a dozen soldiers from the fourth battalion surrounded by a massive army of enemy tanks, and infantry which all had their respective guns and cannons aimed at the survivors. Flying low to the ground so she would be less visible from a distance, allowing her to get closer before they realized she was their. Before she fired she spoke into the headset with a grin plastered across her face, "Cheers luv cavaries here!" A confused yet hopeful voice replied almost immediately "Tracer is that you?" She wasn't able to respond since she already opened fire on the closest tank and blew it up with just seven shots, the explosion caused a chain reaction taking out three other tanks that were near the tank. This also took care of almost a half a dozen infantry soldiers.

Coming around for another pass she took down another cluster of enemies. Repeating this process over and over led to all of the enemies being taken out in less than five minutes. "Hello fourth? Are you guys ok down there?"

"Tracer! Were fine we only have a few wounded but thankfully none are deadly. We can't thank you enough for coming to our rescue! We are all in your debt!"

"No problem soldier. Just make sure you get those men to a hospital."

"Will do. Get back to base safely Tracer we can't afford to lose you."

"Dont worry I will." And with that said Tracer waved at them for the last time and flew off to refuel at base.

Her headset crackled giving the telltale sign that someone was on the line. "Hey Tracer? How did the rescue mission go?"

"Pretty well considering nobody was injured too badly which is a miracle in and of itself." The joy that she got from saving them was making itself clear in her tone.

"That wonderful Tracer! You truly are the best pilo-" Diana's praise was cut off by a giant hand that came hurtling from out of nowhere. She dodged the hand with barely an inch to spare. Looking to her right she found the perpetrator, a giant cyclops so tall the clouds touched its bald head.

"Hmm...I've only got twelve bullets left…." She pursed her lips in thought before it suddenly turned into a grin "I haven't had a challenge in a while. This should be fun!"

right before she fired her last couple of bullets the most unexpected thing happened, It spoke.

"LENA" Its deep gravely voice was near ear shattering and actually shook the plane.

"What the..." Tracer muttered.

"LENA WA-"

Lena's eyes shot open as a familiar voice finished what the loud being was saying "-ke up Lena! You gotta get ready!" Her vision was still a little blurry from sleep so what she saw when she opened her eyes was the rather close up view of the menacing cyclops.

"AHH!" She bolted into a sitting position effectively head butting the cyclops, sending both of them of them down into a fetal position with both of them clutching their foreheads in pain.

"OW! ow, ow, ow. Lena what was that for?!"

Finally blinking the last wisps of sleep away she realized that the "Scary Cyclops" was just Jack who was leaning over her when he was trying to wake her up. "Sorry-" she stretched while yawning "-Jack. I thought you were a cyclops." She said with a completely straight face.

"What?" His confused expression would have made Lena laugh if she had been paying any attention to him.

She sighed in frustration "Look jack I get that you're not a morning person but what's so hard to understand about me thinking you were cyclops?"

Jacks left eye twitched slightly "The part about me being a cyclops!"

"Jack you're a dummy." She said this with such a calm and bored tone that it took him a few seconds to realize he was insulted.

"...Wait a second! You just called me a dummy!"

"So?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Wha- i'm-ugh. I'm not a dummy!" He spluttered not expecting such an answer.

"Yeah you are."

"No Im not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes...wait no! You tricked me!"

"And that's why you're a dummy. Dummy"

Jack opened his mouth to retort but the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted him. They both turned around to see a smirking Merida, "So what is it this time?"

"She **He** called **is** me **a** a **dummy!** dummy!" They yelled at the same time which caused them to lare at one another.

"Seriously you guys are yelling over that?"

"Yeah! **Yeah!** "

This caused her to sigh "Okay, what did he do that makes him a dummy, Lena?"

"He couldn't understand something as simple as me thinking he was a cyclops"

She stared at the girl with a look of disbelief "What? Why In the world do you think he's a Cyclops?"

Lena shook her head in disappointment "Great! do you see what you did Jack? You turned Merida into a dummy as well!"

Deciding to change the topic and ignoring the slight insult Merida spoke "...Umm well anyways You guys need to get dressed fast because he will be here in less than an hour."

Both of them immediately went wide eyed when they realized they had less than an hour to get ready. From their was a chaotic scramble on who got to use the bathroom first, since all the other ones were occupied by the other kids.

Almost an hour later we find them sitting on the couch in the living room. Lena was freaking out because she was playing a bunch of scenarios in her head where Jack's dad won't like her.

"Lena?" Jack was trying to ease his best friend but he was in uncharted waters since Lena almost never so much as frowned before, she seemed to be always wearing a smile of some kind.

Unfortunately Jack never did have any patience "Lena! Everything will be fine! Just act you always do and he will love! Okay!?" he was shaking her by the shoulders as he said this.

Carla who was watching them from the doorway face palmed when she saw Jack's method of cheering Lena up. But when the method actually seemed to be working she had to remind herself that this is Lena and the word Normal never really applied to the little ball of sunshine.

"You're right!" She jumped out of her seat

Jack gave a sigh of relief that his plan actually worked "See I tol-"

Lena continued not even batting an eye at the fact that she had just interrupted her friend "I'm so awesome he will have no choice but to like me!" She stated this with a huge grin on her face.

"..." Both Jack and Carla could only stare at her in disbelief wondering how in the world she wound up at that conclusion.

Finally realizing that Jack wasn't smiling anymore she had to ask "What?" she honestly saw nothing wrong with what she had said earlier.

He couldn't bring himself to tell her what was wrong especially since she had such an innocent expression at the moment. "Nothing" he sighed in defeat.

Not even a minute later there was a knock at the front door, this caused them to freeze and the only source of movement was Carla who went into the hall to answer the door.

"Hello General" came Carlas voice from down the hall.

The general let out a sigh before saying "Carla how many time have I told you Howard is fine?"

"A lot of times. But you deserve the respect especially since you fund this facility, and give these kids a place to stay and food in their bellies."

A few moments later footsteps could be heard and the general came into the room still dressed in his military outfit, which had a bunch of colored medals over the right side indicating he was a high ranking officer.

A blur of blonde hair shot past Lena and slammed into the general "Daddy!"

Chuckling he hugged him back "It's good to see ya kiddo"

Unsure what to do Lena just sat in the back of the room trying not to draw any attention. Unfortunately The general after hugging his son for a nearly a minute looked up and locked his calculating blue orbs with a pair of doe brown.

He gently pushed his son away until he was an arms length away "Jack? Why don't you introduce me to your little friend here" he nodded towards Lena.

"Oh yeah umm..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "This is Lena and she is my best friend!"

"Really now?...Lena is it?" The girl nodded nervously. "I want to ask you something, and I expect a completely honest answer. And if you answer incorrectly I won't let you be friends with my son. Got it?" His tone spoke of the utmost seriousness and commanded respect

"Sir yes Sir" Her back straightened and she threw a hasty salute.

This caused him to smile in amusement "What flavored ice cream do you like best?"

" . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"What!" was the response he got but not just from Lena but also from Jack and Carla.

"Hmm? I thought it was a pretty easy question, but since you can't answer such an easy question i'm afraid I can't let you hang out with Jack."

The silence that engulfed the room was nearly palpable and everyone's faces was a mask of resignation and shock. But Lena being the girl that she is quickly turned her shock into anger and her resignation into defiance.

She jumped out of her chair "You can't tell me what to do! I can't play with Jack? Please! As if you could stop me! And by the way that was a dumb question!" She crossed her arms and glared at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

"HaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The General was bent over, clutching his sides from his loud laughter. It took a bit for him to calm down enough to form complete sentences "Oh man! I haven't laughed that hard in years!" he wiped a stray tear away "You've got guts kid! I like it! C'mon let's go get some ice cream to celebrate!" He got up and started walking towards the door but stopped when he realized no one was behind him.

"Uh you guys are come right?" he said looking over his shoulders.

Once again it was Lena who broke out of her shock first. "What the he..." she died off when she saw the glare carla was sending her "err I mean what in the world are talking about!"

Chuckling he responded "The whole thing was a test. I just wanted to make sure my boy wasn't hanging out with a spineless cry baby. And since you stood your ground instead of crying and complaining, you passes" He paused to let them absorb the information "Now that that's out of the way. Let's go get some ice cream!"

"I want chocolate!" Lena yelled as she ran after him leaving behind a still shocked and confused Jack and Carla.

 **(time skip one year later)**

 **Undisclosed location**

"This council had been brought together to decide help ensure our future" General Howard said as he was sitting down. "Now does anyone want to start it off"

A random civilian councilman raised his hand "I think the taxes should be raised." This sentence caused a rather heated debate, especially since that particular councilman wouldn't really be affected by this new law he wanted since he was one of the richest men in the nation.

And so the cycle continued as councilman after councilman pitched an idea only for it to be torn apart by his peers. This went on until it finally came to be Howards turn. "Now as you all know we are currently at war." This caused a lot of the council or more specifically the military side of the council to nod their heads. "We are unfortunately at a disadvantage. Can anyone tell me why that is?"

After a few moments of intense silence the shaky hand of the first councilor who spoke went up "I-um-" He swallowed nervously. "I think we're at a disadvantage because we-um don't have an elite group like the germans have their luftwaffe and the americans have their Black ops division, or even how the russians has their spetznaz?"

the military side openly gaped at the councilman, they couldn't believe that a civilian councilman, or more specifically the richest civilian councilman said something logically.

When he noticed the stares he became indigenous "What?! I do pay attention! Did you guys think all I did was count my money all day?" Seeing a few of the councilmen actually nod made him huff in annoyance.

". . . Uh anyways he's exactly right we don't have a special division of any kind. That's why I propose we make one."

A fellow General spoke up "That's all well and good Howard but It would take at the very least nine years to make this elite division of yours a reality. It just wouldn't be the correct allocation of resources right now."

This caused the General to grin "I have put that into account as well. This is why I propose we recruit younger people for this squad since younger people can soak up new skills and lessons easier and faster than the older generation."

"Your idea has its merits..." Howard could already feel a 'But' coming along "...but exactly how young are we talking about?"

Now here comes the part he knew was going to cause chaos "I was thinking around the ages of seven to nine."

This took the gathered councilmen a few seconds to comprehend what he just said, and when it finally dawned on them...well let's just say it was another war.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY CHILDREN OFF TO WAR!" A random councilman yelled.

Left and right people were shouting trying to get there position on the matter out there.

Howard let them get it out of their systems before slamming his fist into the desk causing a boom to reverberate throughout the room.

On the inside he cringed at what he was going to say next "I know you guys are against the idea of taking children away from their families so they can fight in a war...This is why I also propose we only ask children that do not have families to join this division."

This time the councilmen were quiet. They all had contemplative looks on their faces. The ones that looked the most appalled by the idea were mainly on the civilian side while the Military side all looked deep in thought.

Watching their faces Howard couldn't help but feel happy, since this meant that his idea might become reality.

"Are you insinuating that we should force orphans to join against their will?" The same general from earlier asked but this time with an undercurrent of anger.

"No. We can't force children, family or not, to join, that would be inhumane! Not to mention the fact that it could cause resentment later down the road." Howard answered firmly.

"Now let's take a vote. All in favor?" He watched as the whole military side raised their hand one after another. "It appears we have a tie-" He stopped when he noticed the hand of the first civilian from before hesitantly get raised effectively passing the plan.

The general from earlier spoke once again "This plan shall now be put into effect immediately. But before we end this meeting I would like to have a vote on different matter." Naturally this caused murmurs among the councilmen, they were shocked that another vote was to be had during just one meeting. "I think it is time we allow women into our ranks."

Once again the room devolved into chaos, but unlike before this general wasnt one for patience as he slammed his fist down almost immediately. "This division is the perfect opportunity to test out if women really do have what it takes to become a soldier! And I will not have an chance like this wasted because of bigotry fools!"

"Look I understand you are passionate about your idea but let's face it women can't fight."

What happened next shocked the council, the general started to laugh. "Really? I don't think so. Just the other day I was nearly assassinated by german spies. But luckily I was saved...by a woman no less! She dispatched seven grown men with guns with just her hands." He let this sink in "Now the level of skill required for this indicates that she isn't a civilian, and it is my belief that another nation has already started turning women into soldiers, perhaps the US sent her to intervene? I Don't know who, But I do know that I don't want our country to get left behind because of our unwillingness to change." He paused to take a breath "Now I ask you to think carefully as the nation's future could depend on your answer. All in favor?"

Unlike the last vote this one was much slower, the first to raise his hand was Howard who answered almost as soon as the vote was called, but the other members took longer in their decision. In the end only 4 out of the 12 voters voted against it.

After the vote called as a success Howard raised his hand yet again, causing some to raise their brows. "I have two good candidates in mind for this and would like to nominate him and her for the program."

After a brief vote he was given permission by the council since he was a well respected general they trusted his opinion when it came to soldiers.

But just when everyone was getting up, one of the civilians asked "Since you came up with this division, what were you gonna name it?"

"Hmm?. . .What do you guys think about Overwatch?" he grinned for the first time since the meeting began.

It's been a year since Lena's first meeting with the general and in that time, he has come to visit them a grand total of seven times, since he is so busy with the war it's understandable that he doesn't have the most flexible schedule.

Today would be the eighth time he came to visit.

"So what do you guys think?" Howard asked nervously.

"...I say, sign me up!" Jack yelled excitedly, afterall this is a once in a lifetime offer.

". . . " Lena on the other hand had a very large frown on her face

"Umm. . .Lena?" The general was especially worried since in all the times he has visited, Lena always had a happy go lucky aura about her. Not getting a response he started to think he may have misjudged her when it came to joining his division.

"I just have one question." She said with an uncharacteristically serious expression, after seeing him nod she continued. "Will I be allowed to become a pilot?"

". . . I don't see why not. So long as you actually show promise, I have no problem with it."

This caused her serious expression to dissolve into a happy grin "Then I will join too. But let's get one thing straight! I'm not just going to show promise, I am going to become the best pilot Britain has ever seen!"

Hearing the conviction in her response he couldn't help but grin along with her. "I will remember that. Starting now you guys will have to refer to me as either General, or Sir. Their will be only one exception and that will be when we are completely alone or are off duty. But considering the amount of work that will be required of you, I highly doubt you will ever be off duty."

"Sir! **Sir!** Yes! **Yes!** Sir! **Sir!** " They both yelled holding up a salute.

"That's what I like to hear maggots! Now drop and give me twenty!"

At that they could only stare back at him in confusion. "Twenty what?"

Howard face palmed at his stupidity of thinking they would understand, after all they are still nine years old.

 **Next Update is going to at least be by 11/15/15.**

 **Chapter 3: Slipstream**

Wow! I can't believe I already have three followers! (Thanks **017Bluefield, Demon exe , itsmyshow**. You guys Rock!) This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you guys like it. Also just a reminder that story will not stay in the ww2 era. Also the pairing is still up in the air, assuming their even will be one (Idk I will or not) But if you have an idea please dont be afraid to tell me and I promise I will consider it...as long as it does not involve Winston or Reinhardt Remember if you don't like something or want to pitch an idea then please leave a comment or pm me, but if it's neither of those...then still pm or review. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Slipstream

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize for the wait but i had a very severe case of writer's block on this story. This chapter will involve the slipstream project.(If you don't know anything about tracers backstory then you most likely don't know what that is. But I will try to explain it as best as I can. Btw it's probably not a canon explanation since it's an AU. Also they never actually explained how it worked) So far I have received only one message pertaining to a pairing. I won't say what the pairing was but I will say I am considering it.**

 **REMEMBER IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME AN IDEA OR DONT LIKE THE DIRECTION THE STORY IS GOING THEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.**

Chapter 3: Slipstream

The morning sun was glinting off of the blacked out windows of a modified school bu-er Military transport vehicle. The bu-I mean military transport vehicle came to a stop in front of the front entrance gate.

"Alright everyone off the bus!" the muscular busdriver in military fatigues yelled at the thirty two children in the back of the bus.

When all the kids had filed out of the bus he started to put the car back into drive. when he looked in the mirror to make sure none of the kids were behind the bus, he notice a pair of shoes sticking out of the back seat. Putting the vehicle back into park he went over to the wayward kid. What he saw when he arrived was a truly endearing sight, A little girl with shoulder length brown hair was laying down across the seats with her head resting in the lap of a blonde boy. they were both sound asleep

At least it would have been endearing if the bus driver was some soft civilian, unfortunately this bus driver is a battle hardened veteran.

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" He bellowed barely even an inch away from the girl's ear.

"Ahhhhh!" Both the kids bolted out of their chairs, startled as one would expect from such a crude awakening.

Once the drowsiness faded away they both glared at the chuckling driver. "What was that for you crazy old man!" The brown haired girl yelled

"What was that you little runt?" this time with an edge to his voice, his hand was resting on the pistol strapped to his side.

Realizing that they might actually be in danger the boy tried to stop his friend from answering, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. "I said. What was that for you crazy OLD man!" her glare not once faltering under the older man's gaze.

There staring contest continued for a few tense moments, and then the unexpected happened he started chuckling "You've got guts kid I think were gonna get along swimmingly." seeing their confused expressions made his chuckles turn into full blown laughter.

She wasn't exactly sure how to react to the seemingly bipolar man "...Ummm not to be rude but who are you again?"

¨I'm the bus driver of course can't ya tell by meh hat?¨ He pointed toward his hat which read ´Bus Driver´.

"Oh yeah! Well mr. bus driver My name is Lena Oxton And don't you forget it! Cuz Im gonna be the best pilo-"

"Yeah, yeah! Now get off my bus or you'll be late for orientation!" He ignored the glare the little girl was sending his way.

The kid's eyes widened in horror when they realized they were the only ones on the bus."WE NEED TO GO! C'MON JACK!" Lena practically dragged him down the aisle and out the bus at full speed.

Chuckling the bus driver pulled out and went to designated parking area. "Oxton? Why does that name sound familiar? hmm..."

A few minutes later in the facilities auditorium General Howard was giving a speech to the new recruits detailing what the program would entail. He was only able to say the first two words of his planned speech when the doors at the top of the auditorium flew open.

The open door revealed an out of breath Lena and a very unbalanced and annoyed Jack, who was never given the chance to properly gain his balance thanks to Lena pulling his arm the whole way. Lena suddenly stopped at the edge of the stairs but since Jack had no warning he slammed into her sending them through the doorway and down a flight of steps, they landed in a tangled heap at Howards feet.

The gathered children broke into laughter. Jack and Lena both jumped back to their feet, Jack was beet red from embarrassment and he looked like he wanted to die, Lenas response was much more mature she held a salute "I'm sorry Sir for being late" Her posture and her expression betrayed no signs of embarrassment from her current predicament.

This made him smile at the young girl before him. "Everyone quiet down now!" He yelled at the rowdy children, this caused everyone to flinch and all the laughter to stop immediately. "now that you're all quite im going to continue where I left off."

After ten minutes of talking he finally excused the children and told them to follow the tour guide.

While all the other kids were walking towards the door, their was one who was moving towards the general.

"Hey um Howard?" Lena had a sheepish expression.

The General raised a brow "Yes Lena?"

"Uh I was wondering why everyone was laughing earlier. Did you tell a joke?"

He had to resist the urge to facepalm _'...And here I thought she was being mature earlier...'_ "No Lena I didn't tell a joke...They were laughing at you and Jack."

"...oh...OH MY GOD!" She ran out of the room with a fierce blush on her face.

' _ **Ah**_ _h! I'M SOOO DEAD! MY FIRST DAY HERE AND EVERYONE LAUGHED AT ME!_ _ **'**_ Lena furiously thought as she walked towards the tour group. _'Jack must hate me! It was my fault he got embarrassed. Maybe he'll get new friends and leave me?'_ That final thought caused tears to well up in her eyes.

Jack who was at the back of the group turned around to see what was taking Lena so long and found a teary eyed Lena for his troubles. "Whoa! Lena what's up? Why're you crying?" His concern was apparent in his tone.

"Your not gonna leave me and make new friends right? You hate me don't you!" She would have said it in a louder voice but she didn't want to get everyone's attention.

"Wha- Lena What in the world are you talking about? Why would I hate you?"

"C-cuz I-I Embarrassed you!" Her fire died after seeing his confused expression.

"You mean back in the auditorium?" seeing Lena nod he sighed "look Lena I'm not gonna lie it was REALLY embarrassing, but it wasn't bad enough to make me hate you. I don't think anything could make me really hate you."

"Thanks Jack, you really are the best friend anyone could have." this caused both of them to grin.

"-and this is the cafeteria." the guide said getting the children's attention. "This is where you can go to relax and get your breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He waved around the large room.

The kids were all shocked at the sheer size of the place, it could fit hundreds of people.

After giving the kids a few seconds to take in the massive room he continued with the tour. He showed them the gymnasium, the weight room, the firing range, and the barracks. The only thing that surprised the tour guide was when he showed them the airfield all the kids lost the excitement they showed for all the other locations….well all of them except for the brown haired girl in the back.

"And this Ladies and Gentlemen is where all the advancements and innovations in the military come from. This building is called the Oxton science center of technology. Or the Oxton building for short." The building behind him was different from the others, it was made of red bricks and it was at least three stories tall.

"Next week you will be given a tour of the building so you can better understand just how important this building is to your futures. Now before I take you back to the barracks does anyone have any questions?" He saw a hand shoot up in the back of the crowd "Yes?"

The same brown haired girl from earlier spoke "Do they make new planes?"

"Why yes they-"

"Awesome! Can we see them? The planes I wanna see them!" The girls excitement was nearly palpable.

"I take it you like planes?" He asked dryly.

"Yup!" Her reply was nearly instantaneous not deterred even a little by his tone.

"Well as I said earlier we'll be coming back next week so..." He trailed off at the end at the sight of her crestfallen expression "uh...but If any of you are interested we can see it tomorrow?"

At that her expression brightened up "Sure we would love that!" Her bold statement was met with incredulous glances from the other kids. Realizing her mistake she backpedaled "Err I mean I would love that?"

"...right well I suppose I should take you back to the barracks to let you guys settle in."

The barracks was a plain brown color, everything from the sheets to the wooden walls, even the bunk beds where wood, the only thing not brown was the white pillows.

"Well this is your stop. I be picking you up bright and early tomorrow so I recommend getting some sleep." He started to walk out the door when a girl stopped him.

"Wait! Where are we supposed to sleep?"

The guide raised and eyebrow "In the barracks, like everyone else?"

"B-b-but were girls!"

"The moment you agreed to come here you became a soldier, it doesn't matter what your gender is. You get any special treatment."

The room was dead silent while they took in the news. It lasted approximately three seconds before-

"I call top bunk!" The plane enthusiast from earlier yelled while climbing up the nearest bunk.

"I call bottom!" The blonde haired kid next to her jumped onto the same bunk.

It took a few seconds for the kids to realize just what happened, and when they did the once silent room devolved into a chaotic scramble for bunk dominance.

The Guide left the room chuckling at the kids antics.

The next morning was rather boring in comparison to the night before. They ate breakfast, met there combat instructor who goes by the name Jared, and learned how to start a fire with a flint n steel. It wasn't until later on in the afternoon when they were taken back to the barracks to rest that something happened.

The guide walked in and asked for everyone to quiet down. "Now then. If anyone would like to go to the Oxton building today please raise your hand. Also note that if you don't go today you can still go next week." Only one hand went up.

"Well then come along." and with that he swiftly left the room leaving the girl to scramble after him.

"What's that?!" Lena practically screamed in her excitement.

"That's a new engine block of a truck were developing." A short, pudgy man with a lab coat and thick bifocals answered the excited girl.

"Oh! What's that!?"

"A prototype bullet that should when finished travel at the speed of sound."

"WOW! What's that!"

"Oh that...that's a table?"

"Huh yeah I guess it is. Sorry I got a little carried away?" She rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed smile.

"It's quite alright dear. I understand, trust me when they first brought me here I was just as excited as you." He winked at her "Just don't tell anyone?"

Her face grew serious, and she held her pinkie out.

He stared at the little girl for a second before realizing what she was doing. Tentatively he wrapped his pinkie around hers.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She said with a hard expression.

Shaking his head in amusement he said. "Y'know Kid I like you. And trust me when I say I don't like many people."

"Really?" Seeing him nod she continued "Well I like you to Mr...uh, I don't know your name."

"Where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself, well my names Jeremy Finch. What's your name?"

"Mines Lena Oxton and it's a pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Finch….Mr. Finch?"

He had frozen when he heard her full name. "W-what did you say?" He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"My name? Its Lena Oxton?"

"Your parents wouldn't happen to be Rosalind, and Robert would they?" His voice shook.

She nodded, confused by his apparent knowledge. "How'd ya know that?"

"I knew them back in-"

"You knew my parents!" she stared at him in wonder. "Howcome I never met you?"

"Yes I knew them. Your parents worked on a few projects with me back in the day, heck before they passed away we were working on a huge project we were on the verge of a breakthrough. But without them the project kind of went dead in the we never got to meet because I was so busy, but they told me all about their their little angel, Lena."

"Oh…" she looked down at her feet her expression becoming unreadable for a few moments then she looked back at him and asked "Can I see it? The project?"

His eyes softened when he saw her glistening eyes "Sure kid it was mostly your parents design anyhow. If anyone should be allowed to see it it's you. The project was mothballed anyways, your parents were in the finishing stages of designing it when…." He sighed and led her to a metal door in the back of the room. It opened up to reveal another lab, but this one was covered in dust from disuse. In the center of the room was a tarp which appeared to be covering something.

"Before I show you whats under that tarp there are a few things you need to understand first. You see your parents...your parents were ahead of their time. They did things that in all honesty shouldn't have been possible with the technology at hand. And one of those things was the creation of a new element. Now that in and of itself should be an amazing accomplishment. But that element was revolutionary, it seemed to hold no limits...well almost no limits. It had one, just one glaring problem. It was extremely radioactive more so than any other element known to man. But after tinkering with it for a few months they discovered a little quirk in its structure. If you were to pass a large enough current of electricity through it then it would become stable and stopped emitting radiation. They called this Element Cronium after the greek god of time Cronus." He paused to check if she was following the conversation so far. She nodded for him to continue.

"As I said earlier the Element was a miracle and their seemed to be almost nothing it couldn't theoretically do. The government caught word of work and wanted to know if it could be applied to military use, and they offered us funding if we could give them something. What we came up with was this…" With a quick jerk he removed to tarp revealing what appeared to be a box full of wired and glowing blue crystals. "I give you The Slipstream!"

"..Its very pretty but...what is it?" she stared at it with confusion, it just looked looked like a tangle of wires with a lights.

Chuckling at her blunt response. "This my dear girl is a teleporter...or at least its supposed to be. It can teleport but whatever it teleports seems to break apart on reentry." He shivered and spoke under his breath "those poor rats."

"Break apart? Like how?" she stared at him with furrowed brows as she tried to understand what he meant.

"I think it might be better if I showed you." Taking out a pocket watch he put it on a tray sticking out of the teleporter. "Now c'mon we gotta step back a bit." He led her to the far end of the room where a glass wall stood, they got behind it and he put his hand on a switch. "You ready?" she nodded and he pulled it.

The glowing stones suddenly flared a brilliant blue before a transparent spinning blue orb surrounded the device. And with one final flash of light it disappeared and reappeared with a flash a few feet to its left. They approached the device once it stopped sparking and Lena was surprised at the results.

The watch which was in perfect working order now lay scattered all across the table, but not like it was torn apart but more like it was taken apart gear by gear. "H-how did that happen?" She was shocked at the results.

"That is the million dollar question i'm afraid. We have a theory that when it teleports it is also going back in time to when it was still a bunch of pieces. You see Lena the way this device works is that it pushes space forward creating a vacuum for a split second, it uses that vacuum to move forward in space kind of like how a car can go faster when traveling directly inside another car's slipstream...hence the name Slipstream" He sighed in frustration. "That is just a theory though, we simply don't have the technology to confirm any of this. All we do know for certain is that the ground seems to disrupt the field the Slipstream makes which causes This." He gestured toward the scattered watch.

"The ground seems to...well ground the device. We tried to find a work around for it but all of our attempts have failed, only your parents seemed to be able to make any headway on the project."

"You said the ground interferes with it?" He nodded "Then why don't you try the air?"

"How are we gonna get a tank in the air?" Jeremey looked at the girl with an incredulous stare.

She grinned "Not a tank silly, a Plane. Just imagine it a plane that could teleport! It would be so AWESOME!"

He stared at her in thought for a moment before a grin slowly started to creep onto his face. "You're a genius Lena!" He swooped her up and started spinning her around, much to her her surprise and delight. Just as quickly as it had happened it was over and he was pacing the room mumbling random equations to himself completely ignoring the dumbfounded girl.

"umm Jeremey?"

"Hmm?" he was now on the other side of the room writing what appeared to be gibberish on the chalkboard.

Seeing that he was in his own little world she decided that now would probably be an ideal time to leave.

She ran into a surprised Howard on her way out of the building. "Lena? What are you doing here?" he was happy to see her but was curious as to why she was away from her group.

"I was with Jeremey." Her response was simple and short.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on why you were with Mr. Finch."

She blushed in embarrassment at her blunder. "Yes! Sorry, I wasn't thinking Sir!" she snapped a quick and sloppy salute much to his amusement. "I was with Jeremy because he was giving me a tour of the building, and he was gonna show me the new pla-" Her excited yammering was cut short suddenly and her expression morphed to one of pure shock.

This caught him by surprise and earned his worry "Len-

"I can't believe it I forgot! The whole reason I came here was for the planes….now I'm gonna have to wait until next week." she sounded almost...depressed by this news.

Not even waiting for him to respond she walked away leaving a very confused General in her wake. ' _What was that?'_

Shaking his head he continued into the building looking for Jeremy, hoping he had an answer to Lena's behavior.

He found him with his back to the door furiously scribbling on the chalkboard like a madman. "Jeremy?" Seeing that the man showed no reaction to the call he tried again, but this time louder. "Jeremy!"

This time the scientist reacted, he whirled around brandishing his chalk like some sort of weapon. "I am busy!" He practically snarled at the startled General before returning to his mad scribbling.

The General could only blink in surprise at scientist's back. Shaking his head in disbelief he left the room with his curiosity still not quenched.

' _First Lena now Jeremy? What the hell's going on?'_

 **(3 years later)**

 **(1943)**

 **(Age: 13)**

Jack could only watch as his best friend was getting beat up by a boy three years her senior.

Once again the girl was sent crashing into the mat, and once again she stood back up although not nearly as stable than the last.

"Just stay down!" A brown haired boy was stand across from her breathing heavily. Although he did most of beating, the girl still managed to get a few good hits in which was starting to take its toll. "Why won't you just stay down! Look at you. Your barely even standing gods sake!"

"I w-won't gi-" A coughing fit overtook her for a moment causing her to clutch her bruised ribs in agony. "I won't give up." And with those final words she lunged at her opponent.

Not expecting such a sudden move he ended up on his back with her sitting on top of his chest raining punches on his face. Now if she had done this earlier the boy would undoubtedly have been knocked out, unfortunately her body was so bruised and battered that her punches were barely causing him any pain.

He easily reversed their position and quickly powered through her meager defenses until she was unconscious.

With the adrenaline now fading from his system the amount of minor injuries in conjunction with his exhaustion caused him to pass out directly on top of her.

"Winner is Kyle!" The referee for todays match called out, prompting the medics to come and attend to the two injured contenders.

Kyle's friends would have been cheering if they weren't all in the infirmary from their match with Lena earlier that day.

 **(2 years later)**

 **(1945 August 3)**

 **(Age:15)**

In the five years since the children's induction into the the Overwatch program they have all learned so much.

All of them were doing well in their studies, but there were two that stood out from the rest. They continued to go above and beyond any of the instructors expectations.

To put it simply they were the creme of the crop. We now find these two kids in one of facilities giant hangers.

Standing next to one of the fighters was a man. Standing at around 5'9 was a blonde haired teen his body was muscular and strained against his tight green camouflage T-shirt. His blue eyes glinted in the harsh overhead lights, and his blonde hair was in a buzz cut fashion. He wore a pair of green cargo pants with black boots that seemed to shine from all the attention he gave them.

"Tell me again why were here?" He was staring at the pair of legs sticking out of the plane's belly.

"Because I had this awesome idea for a new upgrade and I won't be able to rest until I get it done." She said all this from the innards of the plane, not even bothering to stop working.

"That's great and all but that still doesn't explain why I'm here?"

More clanking could be heard from the the inside of the plane. "Two answers actually. The first is I thought it'd be fun, and the second one is...MONKEY WRENCH!" Her hand shot out from under the plane palm up.

Realizing what she wanted him to do he retrieved the tool from the open tool box at his feet, he decided to hold onto it for a moment. "So let me see if got this straight, you woke me up AT THREE IN THE FREAKING MORNING because you thought it'd be fun!?"

"Yup that about sums it up!"

At her chipper response he could only sigh in defeat, his shoulders slumping. "Lena…?

"Yeah?"

"...you're an idiot."

"Aww you say the sweetest things! I love you to Jack!" You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Remind me again why we're still friends?" He grumbled rhetorically.

"Cause I'm awesome, duh!"

"How could I forget? It's not like you remind me every chance you get." His word were practically dripping in sarcasm.

"Your acting meaner than usual. Whats up?

A yawn escaped him. "Unlike you Lena we normal people actually need sleep to be cheerful."

"Hey!" She huffed "I sleep!"

"Three hours a day does not count as sleep."

She stayed silent, but Jack knew her well enough to know she was probably pouting at the fact that he actually had a valid point. It stayed silent for the rest of her time working on the plane, only being broken to ask for the occasional tool.

As she was getting out of the plane Jack decided to ask her something that had been bothering him since she woke him up. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

She was finally standing in the open revealing that she had been wearing a long sleeve shirt which at one point might have been white but thanks to all the grime from the planes guts rubbing off on her turning it a splotchy yellow. Her legs though were bare of any clothing except for a pair of navy blue panties. "I forgot to put them on?" She said this with a nervous chuckle.

This caused Jack to face palm. "Only you Lena. Only you." he muttered under his breath. Looking back up at her he continued. "You do remember what Dad did to you the last time he caught you walking around the barracks like that?" She shuddered at that "Aren't girls supposed to be modest, or something? I mean seriously!"

"What Dad did was cruel and unusual punishme-"

"He banned you from the hangers for three days…" He deadpanned.

"Like I said. Cruel and unusual!" She crossed her arms and continued "And for your information my modesty disappeared the moment we found out the showers and bathrooms were co-ed."

"What ever let's just get you to bed before someone sees you and tells dad." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the hanger much to her annoyance. "Let me go! I haven't finished upgrading the-"

"Quiet down!"He hissed "Do you want to wake someone up?"

Her response never came as a voice spoke up before she could reply. "Oh it's a little late for that." A familiar man's voice spoke up behind them.

Almost mechanically the two teens turned around. "Oh-uh-hey. Err Good morning Daddy?" Lena said with a nervous smile.

"Whats going on here?" His tone showed his annoyance.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Lena was blushing at what she thought the General thought of her being half naked with her adopted brother. She frantically waved her arm around almost braining Jack with the Wrench still in her grasp.

The general raised his eyebrow at her reaction. "Really? Because to me it looks like you dragged Jack out here to appease that unhealthy obsession with planes...and that you didn't put on pants…again. Jack here appears to have been trying to save his little sister from being caught. Am I wrong so far?"

She paused for a moment to think about what he said before shrugging. "Okay maybe this is exactly what it looks like. But I had a really good idea for-"

"Save it! I would punish you Lena but luckily for you someone has already booked your schedule. You two will report to Mr. Finch's office tomorrow morning. Am I understood?

"Sir! **Sir!** Yes! **Yes!** Sir! **Sir!** " And with that the two teens scampered off to the barracks with their tails between their legs.

 **(1945 August 4)**

Jeremy Finch had been a very busy man for the past five years. When Lena had given him the idea to use the slipstream drive in their planes he had thought it would be an easy task.

Never in his life had he been so wrong. The entire system had to be rewritten to compensate for the erratic movements commonly seen in most dog fights. It took exactly two years of constant calculations and adjustments to get the plane to successfully teleport. That was the easy part, teleporting an empty plane in free fall is completely different matter to teleporting a moving plane with a living organism inside, and so he was forced to go back to the drawing board and readjust his calculations, in some cases completely rewriting it. But finally after Five hard years of work he had perfected it. The slipstream drive that was thought to have been doomed with its creator's death was resurrected by their child. Now all that was needed to cement their success was to actually fly it. And for that he had asked the General to send his two best pilots down to the lab.

"Ah, Lena it's good to see you! You to Jack!" The short man said with a smile as the two teens entered his lab.

"Good to see you to Jeremy" She returned the smile. "But why are we here?" Although she was happy to see him she was still curious.

He motioned for them to follow him as he left through the back door. "As you all know I have been working on a project for the past five years, but what none of you knew was that exactly three days ago I finished it." He stopped in front of two tarps covering two big things. "Ladies and gentlemen! I give you Slipstream!" And with a theatrical yank he uncovered the two vehicles.

Both Lenas and Jack's eyes widened to almost comical proportions as they stared at the planes. They were a thing of beauty both sharing the same sleek design, and matte black finish. Neither of the teens could recognize the design but could tell they were built with speed in mind.

Lena was the first to break out of their daze as she ran forward to get a closer look at the foreign design "You built this?" She looked over her shoulder at Jeremy who was glowing with pride.

"Well the answer to that is both yes and no." seeing their confused expression he decided to elaborate. " A year ago during a raid on a Nazi compound they found the designs for a plane. According to the notes the plane was designed for subsonic flight, but it had one glaring problem. They could only power the plane for a few minutes before it need to refuel. The plane was deemed a failure." He started chuckle at the next part. "Luckily for us we just so happened to have just finished developing an engine that could power it-"

"The slipstream drive?" Jack finished for him.

His grin widened "Precisely! With a few minor adjustments we were able to get the jet to accept the new power source. Britain now not only has control of the fastest plane in the world, but the first teleporting plane! But before we start mass producing it we need to put it through its paces." He paused to look at both of them. "And that is where you two come in. How would you like to become our test pilots?"

"YES! YES WE WOULD LOVE TO!" Lena was literally bouncing around with happiness. She hugged the doctor while jumping in a circle "Thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Lena...can't...breath…" The doctor was struggling to get air within her tight hold. She apparently didn't hear his protest as she continued to hug the life out of him...literally.

Luckily for him Jack was paying attention and she was pulled away from the now blue doctor. Unfortunately for Jack Lena was now cru-hugging him in his stead.

 **please review or pm me. It motivates me to write more!**

 **I AM SOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! I said I was gonna update the story but I had a SEVERE case of writer's block in regards to this story. I apologize and hope you can forgive me of my crimes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blue is a nice color

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Time and Again. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any qualms, ideas, or just feel like talking about overwatches awesome lore then feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

 **Cryptexus:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I apologies for my seemingly random updates. This semester has been especially difficult because I'm taking 17 units worth of classes. But now that summer is rolling in I can start to finally have consistent updates.

 **Zwack15:** Thanks and I got the inspiration for her background after falling asleep watching a captain america movie rerun on FX while also watching overwatch videos between commercials...had a wierd dream that mixed the two and voila this was the result

 **Ihascake55:** My reasoning behind her forgetting to put on pants is that she spent her childhood on a military base surrounded by boys. I cant speak for you but all my friends that are guys tend to sleep in their underwear and are often walking around their house in their underwear, obviously not when they have guests of course. Also I highly doubt the people training them is going to instill modesty in them, in fact if I was training a group of elite soldiers I would stamp out any modesty they have, cuz conditions in a battlefield rarely allow you the luxury of modesty. It would just get in the way if you feel self conscious while a field medic is checking you.

 **But before you start reading I would like to inform you of two very important things. The first is that another chapter will be posted tonight. The other is that I will be accepting OC requests, if you wanna see your OC in this story then please tell me ASAP through either a review or PM. Use this as your template. Remember the can be anything, and I mean ANYTHING. (EX. Genetically enhanced human, human animal hybrid, talking animal, AI, Omnic, etc.) DON'T BE AFRAID TO GO WILD WITH YOUR CREATION! No matter how ridiculous the creation may seem I promise to give every single OC an equal amount of thought before I give my verdict as to whether it will be in the story or not.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Faction:**

 **Background:**

 **So I got bored the other day and did some research and found that Tracers new butt pose replacement is a direct match to a pin up girl poster from the ww2 era. Either this is a huge coincidence or someone at blizzard reads my fanfic! Lol im pretty sure its most likely a coincidence but a guy can hope right?...but on the off chance that there is in fact a blizzard employee reading this then please for the love of all that is holy. Make an overwatch movie!**

 **Chapter 4: Blue is a nice color**

When Lena was told she would become one of the first to fly the slipstream, she had to say the least been ecstatic. After all she had dreamed of something like this happening her whole life, to be chosen for something based on her skills, which she had worked endlessly to improve and hone. But like most dreams, you tend to only see the best parts of the pie.

"This is soooo boring!" Lena whined as she flipped to the next page of the novel sized manual.

"What? Did you expect them to just let you fly it without knowing the controls?" Jack snorted next to her also reading.

After a brief pause she responded. "...yeah?"

"Well if you wanna go fly the experimental physics bending aircraft without even reading the manual then go ahead. But when you get zapped out of existence, I'll be here to say I told ya' so."

"Fine! Your right. I'll read the damn thing." Her shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Of course I am." Not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

She just groaned in response and continued reading.

 **(Three hours later)**

Once they had finished reading Jeremy had taken them back to his lab where he then gave them two boxes, one for each of them.

"As you know the Slipstream can teleport objects using the energy harnessed from unrefined Cronium. In the past, all attempts at teleportation resulted in the object breaking apart on reentry, we were able to fix this by also using refined Cronium in conjunction with the unrefined version. But this only allowed us to teleport non organic material. That is where those come in." He gestured to the packages they now held. "You see all things have a frequency even animals, and by extension us. The reason we could teleport inanimate objects is because they have an easier time attuning to the natural frequencies around them, living tissue on the other hand is constantly shifting, never staying at the same rate. It took us nearly two years to realize we were going about fixing it the wrong way, the problem was not the drive itself but us. We were the problem, instead of trying to change the drives frequency to match ours we needed to change ours to match it. Inside those packages you will find a suit, but it's not some run of the mill flight suit, woven into the material is refined Cronium. The close proximity to the Cronium makes your bodies frequency a direct match to the drives, allowing for a safe re entry. Now before you start flying I want to make sure the suits fit correctly and are functioning the way they should." He pointed to the back of the room where his office was. "You can use my office to change."

The two teens made their way into the office, once inside they began to open the packages. Lena was the first to pull out her suit.

"What the bloody hell is this!"

Jack's head snapped up at her exclamation. "What's wro…..oh." He stared at the suit she held in her hands, it was a dark blue color and seemed to have some glowing electric blue lines running across its surface. But that wasn't what made Lena yell, the suit itself was all one piece of material everything from the shoes down to the gloves were all attached to each other, the entire thing was seamless.

"How am I supposed to get into this thing?" She was turning it in her hands trying to figure it out. Jack opened his own package to find a similar suit, but unlike Lena he noticed their was a slip of paper at the bottom. Upon further inspection he realized it was a set of instructions.

"Hey Lena come here a second, I think I got it." Taking her suit from her, he squeezed a small tab in the back of the suit and like magic the whole back side split down the middle allowing her access.

"Woah! How'd ya figure that one out?" She stared at the previously seamless suit in wonder.

In response he held up the paper. "That's why reading the instructions first is a good idea." A smug smile on his lips.

"You're never gonna let that go are ya?" She said in exasperation.

"Nope!" Her eye twitched at that.

With a huff of annoyance she took her suit from him and marched angrily to the other side of the room and started to put it on.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Jeremy was making some last minute adjustments to his equipment when he heard the door to the office swing open. Turning around thinking Lena and Jack would be ecstatic to being one step closer to flying the new plane. He was quite confused at the frowns adorning both their faces. "Whats wrong? Did the suits not fit right?" _I could have sworn I got the measurements right._

They glanced at each other before turning back to him. "You seriously dont see whats wrong?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No I don't. The suits look like they fit perfectly." He had a contemplative look on his face.

"Yeah that's kinda the problem Doc. They fit a little too perfectly." Lena said gesturing down at herself.

The suits they were wearing was skin tight and made up of a thin material leaving very little to the imagination, it might as well have been painted on for all the good it did for their modesty. Glowing blue lines seemingly random in their design pulsed with a faint blue light, almost like a heartbeat.

 **(Kind of looks like Zero Suit Samus' suit but with glowing blue lines)**

"The suit needs to be in direct contact with your skin at all times otherwise it wouldn't be capable of masking your frequency." He sighed "We were barely even able to add padding to...uh...cover your..." He gestured frantically in their general direction. "...you know?" His face was turning a brilliant shade of scarlet.

The two teens burst into laughter at his attempts at being subtle.

"We get it Jeremy and what little modesty this suit allows thanks you." Jack managed to get out between bouts of laughter. This only renewed Lenas laughter.

Their laughter was cut short by the sound of a throat being cleared at the end of the room. "As amusing as this all is, we still have a plane to fly." The Generals baritone voice resounded in the room.

All three of them whirled around to face him. They looked like deer caught in the headlights. "General! Uh...we were just..um." Lena who was just as startled by his sudden appearance as the rest of them and fumbled for words.

"At ease Oxton, you two will be flying an experimental aircraft. I think I can excuse a little joking around." Although his voice was stern as they usually were, his eyes on the other hand radiated warmth and pride for the two kids.

"You guys have read all of the information I sent you?" Jeremy looked at them for confirmation. Seeing them nod he continued. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets fly some planes!" And with that the mismatched group made their way towards the hangers.

The interior of the cockpit was rather small compared to the ones she had flown. Of course that was to be expected from a plane with so much technology packed in.

She couldn't help but stare in both a horror and awe at the multitude of buttons, levers, and instruments she was supposed to keep an eye on at all times before, during, and after her flight. But what really caught her at attention was the cylindrical device that poked out from underneath the centre stick. The device had an outer ring made of a steel colored metal, while the center was circular pane of what appeared to be very thick glass. That wasn't what drew her attention though, behind the glass a large blue crystal was floating. Arcs of electricity was shooting from it hitting the glass creating an almost soothing hum, it bathed the cockpit in its electric blue light, it reminded her of light reflecting off a pool of water.

"Its so..." Jack's voice came over her headset filled with wonder.

"...Pretty" Lena finished for him.

"That lady and gentleman would be the slipstream drive in all its glory...well most of it anyway."

"Most?" Jack questioned.

"That crystal before you is Cronium in its refined state. As you know the drive utilizes both of its states, unfortunately in its natural state Cronium is highly radioactive, and although most scientists don't believe that radiation is harmful to humans, I would prefer to not take that chance. That is why it is secured in a sealed lead box inside the plane's engine."

"That totally makes me feel safer, thanks for telling me i'll be flying around in a radioactive deathtrap!" Sarcasm was dripping off Lena's voice.

"It's perfectly safe Lena. I would never have allowed you two to even get near it if it weren't." The General's voice came through the headset.

Jeremy spoke "Before you guys fly I want you to get a feel for the teleport matrix's controls. That glass panel isn't just for show, in fact it's an integral part to how the drive is controlled. Hold your hand directly against the glass...Now pinch the glass but don't let go."

She did as directed and rested her palm on the slick surface, taking note of the tingly feeling that was now racing up and down her arm. "Ok Doc what's next?"

"Next I want you to pull up as if you're picking something up."

A startled gasp escaped her lips. When she pulled up from the glass a tongue of electricity passed through the transparent material and latched onto her pinched fingers, the blue lines that ran along her body were now glowing a brighter and more intense shade of blue than before. She almost let go in her panic but stopped when Jeremy's voice once again came through the headset.

"Don't panic, that's normal and as long as your suit isn't compromised the electricity won't harm you in anyway. Now I want you to pull it as far as you can."

Lena watched as the lighting stretched almost like a rubber band. Once the lightning became taught she stopped. The strand was almost ten inches in length.

"The direction you pull in is the direction you jump in, and the longer the lightning the farther the jump. One inch is approximately 100 ft, the length at which you let go of the lighting determines the distance of the jump. The drives max jump distance is about 1000ft." He paused a moment to give them a second to absorb the news. "By now you've probably realized you can't jump downward with these kind of controls, but that is not the case. You see that green switch next to the drive? If you flip it down then the controls will invert. So if you pull up and back left then you'll actually end up going down and back left. Now get up there and make us proud."

"Running system check...All clear on my end. How bout you Lena?" Jack spoke into his mic.

"...Mines good. Are we clear for takeoff?"

"Affirmative. You are a go for launch. Good luck up there you two." One of the air control officers spoke up.

Lena gripped the throttle tightly in apprehension for lift off. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she spoke. "Ok Jack you ready for this?"

"I was born ready. But don't worry Lena, follow my lead and you'll do fine." Even though she couldn't see him she could still clearly see that cocky smirk of his.

"Ha! In your dreams maybe! I think you meant to say, if _you_ stay close to _me you'll_ do fine." Her previous nervousness was forgotten.

And with those final words they pushed forward on the throttle.

"Whoah! This thing really moves!" She was used to flying normal planes that took awhile to achieve takeoff speed, so when the jet went from stationary to roaring down the runway instantaneously she wasn't nearly as braced as she should have been, this resulted in her head slamming into the heavily padded headrest. Only a few seconds had passed when the plane was airborne. As soon as she felt the wheels leave the ground she retracted them so they would destabilize her, at this speed that could be fatal. Looking at the speedometer she noted it was at 1257 Kph, and it was still rising.

"What the hell's this things top speed?" Jack was just as shocked as Lena was by its speed.

"The Germans clocked it at around 889 kph." Jeremey said.

"Hate to burst your bubble Doc but this things at 1398 Kph and its still increasing."

"What! That's not…..it shouldn't be…..Of course! The Germans didn't have a power source capable of maximizing the engine's efficiency. This is phenomenal news! This is a true breakthrough-" His excited yammering was cut off by Lena.

"Is it still safe to fly at this speed?"

He was startled by her sudden question "Yes! Yes the plane was designed to withstand flight speeds of up to 2000 kph. As long as you don't exceed that speed it should be fine."

"Ok were at an altitude of 4,000 ft. All readings are normal, we are preparing to jump."

"Roger that Lena." Jeremy was sure the drives would work but he was still nervous as this was the first test during an actual flight.

With her left hand busy holding the stick, she used her right hand to make a pinching motion over the glass panel causing the once contained lightning to phase through it and latch onto her closed fingers. She pulled it straight up until it became taught. "Ok initiating jump in five. . .Four. . .Three. . .Two. . .One. . .Jump!"

The moment she let go of the lightning a brilliant blue light enveloped her, it blinded her for a second. In that brief moment when all she saw was that blinding light, her senses seemed to shut down, touch, smell, sight, hearing, all of seemed to switch off. It was almost as if she was... ' _when you get zapped out of existence, I'll be here to say I told ya' so.'_ Remembering his words from that morning she felt true fear course through her, but luckily the effects proved to be temporary. Her vision was the first to come back, but she couldn't tell if the jump was successful or not since the only thing she had for a point reference was the clear skies outside her canopy. _Well at least i'm still here._ She thought thankfully. Or at least she was thankful until the vertigo hit her. It was the most intense feeling of nausea she had ever experienced, her vision swam and her breakfast tried to make a reappearance, but she swallowed it back down not wanting to cover the controls in her vomit and possibly causing a malfunction.

¨Jack? Lena? You there? Was the jump successful?¨ Jeremy's voice crackled over the radio, concern was laced through his tone

Jack was the first to respond, he apparently wasn't affected by the jump, much to her relief and ire. ¨Well we're still alive. But as to if it was successful? I can't really tell.¨

"Oh god! I don't think my stomach agrees with teleporting." Lena grumbled into the headset. She was still struggling with keeping her breakfast down.

"I was afraid this would happen, the test animals also experienced heavy nausea on the first few jumps. You'll just have to muscle through it Lena until your body adjusts. But you can't jump again until the fifteen second cooldown is over."

"Mmkay" She mumbled groggily.

"Jumping again in five...four...three...two...one...Jump." Once again they were enveloped in the blinding blue light. This time however when Lena's senses came back she didn't feel sick anymore, in fact she felt better than before she lifted off, a fact she didn't realize until much later.

The two teens spent the rest of the day flying and practicing their accuracy with the jumps.

By the time they finally landed the sun had already set and the moon was already shining at full power. The two teens made their way to the lab where they received a check up to ensure the drive didn't do any harm. Once that was over they were finally allowed to slip out of the suits. They were dismissed and went to the barracks to catch a few Z's before their next flight test tomorrow morning.

"That was totally awesome! I cant believe how fast we were flying!" She was beyond ecstatic as half her body hung over the side of the bed to look at her friend.

Jack stared up at that upside down grin, he let out a tired sigh. "Lena, go to sleep." Everytime he was about to fall asleep she would once again start talking, ripping him away from his much overdue rest. Rest which she apparently had no need or desire for.

"C'mon Jack don't be a party-" She was interrupted by someone yelling.

"For the love of God Lena! SHUT UP!" This outburst was followed by a multitude of similar outbursts from the barracks many sleep starved occupants.

"Fine! Jeez talk about a tough crowd." She pulled herself back up onto her bed. "G'night." She grumbled before going silent.

For the next few minutes Jack stared at the bottom of her bunk. ' _Did we go too far? Is she feeling sad that everyone yelled at her?'_ Now he was worried. "Lena?" Silence. "You know we didn't mean anything by it right?" Silence. "Lena please say something." He could hear something on the edge of his hearing, he listened closer and suddenly recognized it as the very familiar sound of Lena's quiet snores. Light chuckles escaped him as he realized she had fallen asleep while he was worrying about her. "Goodnight Lena." Above him she rolled over in her sleep while mumbling incomprehensibly, this causing her arm to stick over the edge and come to a rest above his head.

Jack closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep, a light smile still on his face. If he had kept his eyes open just a moment longer he would have notice the flash of blue electricity that arced between her fingers for a brief moment before flickering out.

 **I hope youve enjoyed the chapter, and if you have any qualms, ideas, or just feel like talking about overwatches awesome lore then feel free to PM me or leave a review.**

 **But before you start reading I would like to inform you of two very important things. The first is that another chapter will be posted tonight. The other is that I will be accepting OC requests, if you wanna see your OC in this story then please tell me ASAP through either a review or PM. Use this as your template. Remember the can be anything, and I mean ANYTHING. (EX. Geneticly enhanced human, human animal hybrid, talking animal, AI, Omnic, etc.) DON'T BE AFRAID TO GO WILD WITH YOUR CREATION! No matter how ridiculous the creation may seem I promise to give every single OC an equal amount of thought before I give my verdict as to whether it will be in the story or not.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Faction:**

 **Background:**

 **So I got bored the other day and did some research and found that Tracers new butt pose replacement is a direct match to a pin up girl poster from the ww2 era. Either this is a huge coincidence or someone at blizzard reads my fanfic! Lol im pretty sure its most likely a coincidence but a guy can hope right?...but on the off chance that there is in fact a blizzard employee reading this then please for the love of all that is holy. Make an overwatch movie!**


	5. Chapter 5: Strangers are strange

**Sorry guys I know I said I would upload yesterday, but i kind of** **forgot that when you upload the document you also have to put it into the story. I didn't** **realize my mistake until just now. Also is my writing that bad? I got nearly 300 views on the last chapter but only one review and one PM. I hope its not my writing but if it is then please at least tell me if thats the case. I would rather know now so i can at least try to fix it instead of continuing with a crap style of writing.**

 **Remember submit an OC if you have one in mind.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Faction:**

 **Background:**

 **Chapter 4: Strangers are Strange.**

When I opened my eyes I was expecting to see the familiar wood ceiling of the barracks, instead of the familiar brown I was greeted with a glossy white ceiling. I bolted into an upright position and began to take in my surroundings. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how I got here.

I appeared to be in a hallway of some sort, but I couldn't recognize the design or material, everything from the walls to the floor was made of a glossy material, and a yellow strip of paint wan parallel with the wall. Cautiously I stood up and made my way down the corridor. I could hear voices coming from farther down the hall. The door the voices were coming from was unlike anything I had ever seen, it was one continuous slab of steel with no visible handle on it. Next to the doorframe was a glowing rectangle of glass with what appeared to be a handprint on it.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming up from behind me made me stop my inspection of the mysterious door so I could turn around. What I saw made me freeze in my tracks. Coming down the hall was a Gorilla, it was wearing some type of white and black armor with a few glowing lights on it. I was so shocked at the sight that I didn't react fast enough to get out of its way, I tensed expecting to get bowled over and possibly trampled by the heavy beast.

What happened next however was completely unexpected, the menacing animal walked right through me! I turned around to watch the apparently ghostly gorilla touch the glowing hand print, this caused the mysterious metal door to slide into the wall with a light hiss.

With nothing better to do I followed my ghostly companion into the room. It was a bedroom of sorts, a small bed against the far wall, a door which presumably lead to the bathroom, and a table in the corner with what appeared to be a flat black rectangle with a stylized glowing blue A in the center. It was at the table that the rooms occupants were located, A tall willowy woman with platinum blonde hair, she wore a white lab coat over an orange sweater, and had a pair of long black pants, she sat facing the black rectangle with her back to the door. Standing next to her was a shorter woman with more of a runner's build, she had brown hair and wore a grey tank top, loose sweat pants, but what really drew attention to her was the glowing blue device that seemed to be strapped onto her back, an extremely familiar shade of blue… Her musing was cut short when the Gorilla spoke.

"Angela? Jessica woke up, but she's refusing to let the other doctors treat her. She gets hysterical when they get anywhere near her. She keeps calling for you."

Her mind blanked when she heard the Gorrilla talk. But nothing was more shocking than when the blonde woman apparently Angela turned around.

' _Mom!?'_ The woman in front of her who appeared to be in her early thirties bore a striking resemblance to my mother, same blond hair, same body type, hell even her face was almost identical. Keyword being almost, that almost took the form of ocean blue eyes. My mom had sea green eyes, not ocean blue.

I watched numbly as my mom's lookalike made her way out of the room.

The Gorilla looked at the brown haired woman who still had her back to the door. "Well? Are you coming? I know Jessie could use the support after what happened."

"Yeah i'll be down in a minute Love. I just need to take care of something real quick with Athena." She had a rather distinct british accent, once again I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity.

"Alright, i'll see you then." and with that the Gorilla lumbered out of the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

"You know I was confused too." The brown haired woman apparently had a few screws loose as she was talking to an empty room. "I know what your thinking. This lady is crazy! Talking to a wall. But that's alright you'll understand eventually...in fact I can guarantee you will." A mirth filled chuckle escaped her as if she was talking about some inside joke.

"Can you do me a favor LENA? Tell Dad I said hi will ya?"

I was barely even able to comprehend her words when I was yanked out of bed by a rather annoyed Jack.

"Come on lets go! Dad wants down in the lab like yesterday!" He didn't even give me time to get dressed as he pulled me out of the barracks.

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM. Flames are welcome as long as you have an actual reason.**


End file.
